True Love
by donnaqueenly
Summary: En proposant à ses amis du temps pour se retrouver, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela tournerait au désastre pour leur vie respective. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **TRUE LOVE**

**Résumé**** :** En proposant à ses amis du temps pour se retrouver, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela tournerait au désastre pour leur vie respective. Mpreg.

**A propos de la fiction**** :** En cours d'écriture. Je ne peux dire combien va-t-elle comporter de chapitres ni à quel fréquence je posterais.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi (tout le monde le sait). Ni les personnages ni l'histoire de base qui est celle d'un film que j'ai vu cet été « **Pourquoi me suis-je marié ?** » de Tyler Perry, et qui m'a beaucoup plut. Je l'ai tellement aimé qu'à la fin, au lieu des personnages principaux, ce sont ceux de JKR qui se sont imposés dans mon esprit. Alors,

même si j'ai pris quelques libertés sur le film originale, la seule chose qui me revient c'est l'adaptation de ces deux mondes… Et même ça je me suis fais aider par ma bêta…

Quand au titre, vous l'aurez comprit, il s'agit de la chanson de Pink « **True Love** » qui, à mes yeux, illustre trop la relation entre Harry et Drago. Au début, je voulais faire une Song-Fic, mais finalement je me suis aventurée dans une fic à chapitre. Mais, tout au long de votre lecture, gardez en tête cette chanson.

Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que… Vraiment, rien n'est à moi !

**Rating **: M. Au moins pour le langage assez cru.

**Bêta correctrice**** :** Voracity666

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash, donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gène avec ceci, s'il vous plaît retourner à la page précédente et repréciser votre recherche…. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Je remercie Voracity666 de me suivre encore dans cette aventure et EliH, (oui même si elle a annoncé son départ, j'adore l'embêter !) pour ses commentaires. Bisous, ma belle !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage mouvementé**

Hermione se regarda à travers le miroir et soupira. Son reflet lui montra un visage qu'elle avait maquillé légèrement, des cheveux qui d'habitude étaient ébouriffés, étaient tirés en un chignon dans sa nuque. Sa robe, noire et simple, épousait parfaitement son corps.

Bien. Elle était présentable. Elle pouvait descendre avant que…

-Hermione ?! On va être en retard ! fit une voix masculine

Elle sourit. Décidément, il était prévisible.

-J'arrive ! lui répondit-elle.

Après un dernier regard à la glace, elle quitta sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Par Merlin ! Quand est-ce que les hommes comprendront que les femmes avaient besoin de temps pour se faire belle ?

Elle descendit les escaliers qui la menaient à son salon. Elle chercha son sac à main des yeux et le vit sur le buffet, au milieu des photos.

-Je prends juste mon sac à main !

Arrivée au niveau du buffet, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit des boucles d'oreille en forme de perle de couleur écru qu'elle mit aussitôt. En les mettant, son regard s'attarda sur une photo qui la représentait elle et ses deux meilleurs amis en tenue de leur uniforme à Poudlard et qui ne cessaient de lui faire des signes.

Elle soupira. Que le temps passait vite… Plus de quinze ans maintenant s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Tant de choses avaient changé … Si à l'époque on lui avait dit…

-Chérie ? Tu as finis ? Lui dit la voix masculine qui la fit se retourner. On va réellement être en retard.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit. Oui, tout avait bien changé. Elle fixa cet homme aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts et au sourire enjôleur qui se tenait devant elle. Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé lors de sa scolarité. Et qu'elle avait épousé. Adrian Pucey.

-Hermione, insista Adrian, c'est toi qui a instauré ces fameuses semaines sans magie perdu au milieu de nulle part, alors ne soyons pas retard, ok ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, on sera à l'heure pour le train.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers le vestibule afin de prendre son manteau et ses chaussures. Il était vrai qu'après quelque temps sans avoir de nouvelle de ses amis à cause de leurs métiers respectifs, elle leur avait imposé une semaine quelque part dans le monde sans magie afin de se retrouver.

Si au début certains avaient été réticents, et avaient critiqué son initiative, aujourd'hui ces mêmes personnes la pressaient de fixer une date pour leur prochaine « escapade » comme tout le monde les nommait.

-Je suis prête, Adrian. On peut partir.

Son mari la regarda avant de lui sourire.

-Hermione…Commença-t-il.

-Adrian… Ce n'est pas toi qui me pressais pour m'apprêter ?

-Tu as raison… Allez, viens on y va.

Sur ce, le couple quitta leur appartement.

**OoooOoooO**

-Je pense qu'on aurait du amener Gabriel avec nous. Tu as vu comme il était tout pâle lorsqu'on l'a laissé à Bones.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en agrippant le volant.

Il se trouvait dans une voiture en route vers leur escapade annuelle avec leurs amis. Comme Hermione avait décrété cette semaine « sans magie », chacun devait venir par des moyen moldus. Il avait donc décidé de prendre la voiture. Il aimait conduire, cela le détendait en général. Il avait même forcé ses amis à apprendre à conduire !

Cela n'avait pas été facile. Le monde sorcier s'était ouvert à la technologie moldue à la fin de la guerre, et on pouvait trouver aujourd'hui beaucoup d'objets conçus avec des idées moldues.

Le « Parchemess » **(1)** était l'homologue moldue de la messagerie instantané qui consistait à s'écrire sur un parchemin afin de discuter avec un sorcier qui pouvait se trouver à l'autre bout de la terre comme s'il était à côté de vous, ou encore le « Parchevoc », l'homologue du téléphone. Celui-ci permettait aux sorciers de parler entre eux. Les sorciers avaient une petite boîte plate (à l'image des androïdes moldues) avec micro intégré où ils pouvaient parler.

Et même si le transplanage restait le mode de transport préféré des sorciers, il n'était pas rare de les voir derrière un volant.

-Elle s'appelle Susan, tu sais ? demanda t-il à son passager qui consultait son Parchevoc de couleur blanc et argenté.

-Bones est bien son nom de famille, non ? répondit celui-ci d'une voix traînante. Je ne pense pas lui manquer de respect, « Amour ». Et puis je préférais lorsque c'était Neville qui le gardait. Lui au moins savait s'en occuper, et puis on peut lui faire confiance.

-Arrêtes ça, on va voir Neville ce soir. Et on ne pouvait pas continuer à lui laisser le petit. Cela dérangeait Ginny.

-En quoi cela la dérangeait ? C'était une bonne chose, cela empêchait Nev d'être tout seul ! Peut être le fait que Gabriel soit un mélange de nous deux lui insupporte ?

-Tu sais que tu es puéril ?

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Harry sourit. Oui il aimait cet homme si différent de lui. L'arrogance personnifiée. Sa fouine personnelle. Son mari. Drago Malefoy.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis Poudlard. La guerre était finie et chacun avait put se reconstruire une vie malgré les morts. Lui, depuis le milieu de sa septième année, il était en couple avec le dernier né des Malefoy. Chose qu'il avait dut cacher car durant la guerre, le blond avait été espion pour l'ordre dans les rangs de Voldemort.

C'est seulement lorsque tout fut finit qu'il avait put profiter réellement de son petit ami. Par la suite, ils s'étaient mariés et avait eut un enfant.

-Gabriel va bien, Drago. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment tu le sais ? Aurais-tu des capacités que je ne saurai pas, mon tendre époux ?

-Peut être parce que je suis un médicomage spécialisé auprès des enfants… Tu sais ce pourquoi j'ai étudié après la guerre ?

-Ah oui ? Dis-moi… Ce n'est pas toi qui lui avais permis de voler sur un balai toute la journée s'il le voulait, dans le jardin, le jour le plus froid de l'année ?

Harry soupira. Et c'était reparti !

-Drago ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! On ne va pas se re-disputer pour ça !

- On ne se dispute pas, Trésor… On fait un débat en argumentant chacun notre point de vue.

-On…

Harry ne put poursuivre car le Parchevoc que Drago avait en main se mit à sonner et celui-ci décrocha aussitôt.

-Allô ?

Harry qui s'était crispé à la première note de la sonnerie marmonna :

-Ça, c'est un bon sujet de débat.

-C'est Marcus, Harry, répondit Drago qui l'avait entendu, c'est urgent.

-C'est toujours Marcus, et c'est toujours urgent…

-… Oui, tu as réussit à avoir les infos sur eux ? Continua Drago sans se préoccuper de son mari. Ok, tu me les envoies par hiboux-mail ? Je les regarderai une fois que je serai arrivé au chalet…

-Non, non, non, Drago ! Tu ne vas pas lire tes messages quand on va arriver ! Tu es censé être en vacance !

Drago lui jeta un regard noir tout en disant au revoir à son secrétaire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Drago ! Cela fait des heures que nous somme en voiture et tu passe ton temps au Parchevoc ! Et c'est toujours la même chose ! Même à la maison ! Tu délaisses même ton fils pour ça !

-Je ne te permets pas de me critiquer ! Je suis un bon père, Harry ! Je lui assure une route toute tracée pour son avenir afin qu'il n'ait pas de besoin de travailler ! Et puis tu peux parler toi, monsieur l'Élu Médicomage ! Tu travailles tout autant que moi !

-Peut être, mais je n'ai jamais manqué un repas, ou encore un anniversaire ! Je suis présent à la maison !

-Je le suis aussi !

-Non tu ne l'es pas, car à peine arrivé tu cours t'enfermer dans ton bureau pour répondre à tes hiboux-mails ou alors tu organises des conférences via Patronus avec Marcus que tu as vu toute la journée !

-Et alors ? Il faut bien…

-Tu as une famille, Drago ! Et tu es en vacance, là ! Est-ce trop te demander d'éteindre ce putain de Parchevoc et de passer tout ton temps avec moi, ton mari ?

Drago soupira. Son stupide mari était en colère. Franchement, il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait ! Juste répondre au Parchevoc !

-Bien, répondit en lâchant l'objet de la dispute du jour sur ses jambes. Je suis à toi toute la semaine … C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Harry soupira. Si seulement c'était vrai !

**OoooOoooO**

-Franchement, Neville, je te remercie de me permettre de me joindre à vous pour ces vacances !

L'ancien gryffondor répondit tout en cherchant sa place :

-Ce n'est rien Olivier. C'est normal de ne pas te laisser seul durant les vacances ! On ne peut pas se relaxer dans ces conditions !

Ils se trouvaient dans un avion. Celui-ci était plein et ils devaient avancer à la queue leu-leu. Neville sourit en trouvant sa place. Il était entre deux hommes. Des moldus. Pas qu'il les aimait pas, loin de là, mais même s'il avait appris à conduire avec Harry, Ron et les autres, il préférait de loin les transports sorciers. Plus sûr et beaucoup plus rapide ! Heureusement qu'il adorait Hermione !

Après s'être excusé, il essaya de s'installer confortablement sur son siège. « Essaya » car ce n'était pas évident de bien s'asseoir sur ce « petit siège » quand on avait la taille de trois personnes pour soi-même. Son voisin, qui était dérangé, se leva furieux et partit parler aux hôtesses qui se trouvaient près des portes.

-Ça va Neville, tu es bien installé ? Demanda Olivier qui était assis derrière lui. Tu veux peut-être te placer à côté de ta femme ?

-Allons Olivier, répondit une belle rousse assise à ses côtés, il est installé, c'est l'essentiel. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on attribut des sièges ! Occupe-toi de toi et met ta ceinture. On va décoller.

En entendant ça Neville sourit. C'était bien sa femme ça !

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours aimé Ginny Weasley. À ses yeux, elle incarnait la femme parfaite. Bon d'accord, elle s'énervait vite, mais c'était une jeune fille qui n'avait pas pour l'habitude de se laisser faire.

Il n'avait jamais crut un jour qu'elle le regarderait, et lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Harry au début de la sixième année, il pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Mais lorsqu'Harry l'avait quitté pour chercher les horcruxes, il avait été là pour la consoler. Et lorsque le Héros national avait annoncé sa mise en couple avec Drago à la fin de la guerre, il était toujours à ses côtés. Et c'est en restant à ses côtés que leur couple s'était formé et solidifié jusqu'au mariage.

Tandis que Ginny était toujours aussi belle et adulée car elle était devenue joueuse de Quidditch professionnel, lui s'était beaucoup effacé. Ginny avait besoin d'espace.

Et même s'il était un botaniste reconnu, il ne se montrait pas car il était aux petits soins pour elle. Il s'occupait de la maison tandis qu'elle faisait ses matchs. Et lorsqu'elle ramenait un collègue de l'équipe, il y avait toujours une chambre prête à être utilisée. C'était le cas en ce moment. Olivier Dubois, dont la carrière n'était plus à démontrer, subissait en cette période la pression de plusieurs clubs et dormait à la maison. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, Neville lui avait proposé de venir avec eux lors de leur escapade avec leurs amis.

Il était plutôt heureux que sa femme ait des amis à elle, il savait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré sa rupture avec Harry.

Et puis le fait qu'il reste à la maison lui avait fait prendre du poids. Oh il savait que sa femme n'aimait pas ça, donc il faisait un régime mais ce n'était pas encore ça pour la dernière des Weasley qui refusait d'être vu en public avec lui.

-Mais Ginny, je…

Olivier qui avait commencé à parler, fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une hôtesse qui s'adressa à Neville :

-Bonjour… Je suis désolée monsieur, mais l'avion est complet aujourd'hui.

Neville la regarda surprise et dit

-C'est ce que je vois, mais… J'ai acheté mon billet il y a longtemps.

-Je comprends, monsieur, dit l'hôtesse de plus en plus gênée. Mais le règlement de la compagnie stipule que... Les personnes… De… De votre corpulence doivent acheter deux places.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Neville, désolé, jeta un regard vers son épouse pour lui demander de l'aide.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder, répliqua sa femme d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ginny ! s'exclama Olivier. Ne dis pas ça !

-Quoi ? Cela fait des mois que je dis à ce gros bourrin de maigrir ! Il ne fait rien de ses journées ! Je suis contente que ce soit une autre personne qui le lui dise !

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva et dit à Neville :

-Nev, tu vas prendre ma place, je vais descendre et…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Lui coupa Ginny. Et moi je vais m'asseoir où ? Non, Non…

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et continua en tendant des billets à son mari :

-Écoutes, Neville, tu sais conduire, n'est ce pas ? Alors prend la voiture. Harry et Drago viennent en voiture aussi… Tiens prend ces billets, cela te permettra de payer l'essence. On se retrouvera au chalet d'accord ? Aller descends, et n'oublie pas d'aller te faire rembourser, ok ?

Neville la regarda avec tristesse.

-Heu… Monsieur, dit alors l'hôtesse, Veuillez descendre de cet avion s'il vous plaît.

Neville soupira et se leva pour la suivre. Il se retourna ver sa femme et dit :

-Ben… On se retrouve là bas ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, lui dit Ginny d'une voix mielleuse tout en s'installant confortablement sur son siège. Aller, vas y, on ne pourra pas décoller sinon !

-… D'accord…

-C'est ça… On se voit ce soir. Je t'aime ! Cria la rousse en voyant son mari s'éloigner.

**OoooOoooO**

-Ça ne peut plus durer ! J'en ai assez de voir la tête de ton ex tout le temps !

Ron ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se recroquevilla sur son siège en essayant de disparaître. Il était sûr que tout le wagon avait entendu la réflexion de son mari. Pourquoi devait-il parler aussi fort ?

Il regrettait d'avoir pris le train ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit la voiture comme Harry ?

-Blaise, s'il te plaît… dit-il gênée, arrêtes tu me fais honte !

Blaise Zabini regarda le rouquin qui rougissait de honte d'un regard froid et lui dit à voix haute :

-C'est toi la honte de cette histoire, Ron ! J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que l'on dépose tes enfants chez cette putain de Brown !

-Elle s'appelle Lavande, Blaise ! Et c'est leur mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !

-Déjà commence par lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un moins que rien !

- Elle ne t'a même pas regardé !

-Et comment tu le sais ? Tu n'as pas put voir son visage car tes yeux étaient braqués sur sa poitrine qu'elle a refaite !

Ron soupira. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ?

À la sortie de la guerre, il s'était fiancé avec Lavande Brown avec qui il sortait depuis leur sixième année de Poudlard, et lui avait donné deux jumeaux, Cherryl et Alexander. Mais quand ceux-ci eurent trois ans, il se sépara de leur mère car cela n'allait plus entre eux.

En effet, Lavande lui reprochait de ne pas avoir changé depuis leur scolarité, et de préférer passer chaque moment de libre avec sa famille et ses amis de toujours qu'elle n'appréciait pas tous, au lieu de sortir voir du monde comme elle le disait si bien.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. La guerre l'avait mûrit, les différents entraînements et combats lui avaient redessiné un corps qui semblait plaire à beaucoup de monde, mais dites-moi pourquoi changer de comportement alors que tout vos proches vous aimaient tel que vous êtes ?

Lorsque leur séparation fut prononcée, Ron ne fut pas longtemps célibataire car Blaise Zabini le courtisa si bien qu'il finit par céder et l'épouser, ce qui fit enrager Lavande car jamais le rouquin n'avait envisagé le mariage à ses côtés.

Ron soupira. Il vit le noir marmonner quelque chose, sortir un flacon et boire une gorgée. Et voilà qu'il commençait à boire. Décidément, il n'y s'y ferait jamais !

-Tu pourrais arrêtez ça une minute ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Tu pourrais aller en enfer une minute ? Lui répondit Blaise.

-J'y suis déjà. Répliqua Ron dans sa barbe.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Blaise voulut répliquer mais il fut coupé par une femme qui était assise derrière eux qui leur dit :

-Excusez- moi, mais pouvez vous faire moins de bruit, il y a ma fille qui dort.

Blaise se leva et la toisa du regard et dit :

-Je vais vous expliquer une chose. Blaise est en train de s'expliquer avec son mari et il n'y a rien de plus énervant que d'être interrompue dans une conversation, alors je me moque de savoir si votre fille dort ou pleure ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne voyez pas que notre discussion est importante ? Vous croyez que je suis qui ? Une stupide moldue de votre genre ne …

Ron mit sa tête sur ces mains. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui, il allait en vacances avec ses meilleurs amis… Il aimait Hermione, mais là, il maudissait le moment où elle avait décrété que leur escapade se fasse sans magie… Par Merlin ce voyage allait être long !

* * *

(1): Je n'ai pas besoin de précisez pour les Drarryvore que vous êtes, le clin d'œil à _**Leviathoune **_et sa fic « _**Parchemess**_»!


	2. Arrivée au chalet

**Titre** : **TRUE LOVE**

**A propos de la fiction**** :** En cours d'écriture. Je ne peux dire combien va-t-elle comporter de chapitres ni à quel fréquence je posterais.

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée au chalet**

Harry se gara. Ils étaient arrivés. Enfin. La fin du voyage s'était déroulée dans le silence le plus complet. Il soupira. Il devrait trouver quelque chose pour attendrir son blond…

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Drago en regardant autour de lui. Tu as vu ça ?

Le brun sourit. C'est vrai que c'était beau. Hermione avait choisit un beau cottage. On n'avait pas l'impression d'être encore en Angleterre ! Tout était recouvert de neige et le chalet en bois semblait être très grand.

-Par merlin ! Mais c'est Théo ! s'écria soudainement Drago.

Sans qu'Harry ne puisse saisir le sens de ses paroles, il sortit de la voiture en hurlant.

Harry, surprit, vit le blond se jeter dans les bras d'un homme brun habillé en policier qui semblait les attendre devant le chalet. Il eut un pincement au cœur. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait prit son mari dans ses bras ?

Il soupira et sortit de la voiture afin de rejoindre les deux hommes.

-…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Disait Drago.

-Je m'occupe de ce coin perdu de notre beau pays, répondit le policier. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as réservé le chalet pour la semaine ?

-Si, c'est moi. Mais toi… Pourquoi as-tu déserté ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? Pourquoi tu es habillé en policier ? Depuis quand tu vis ici comme un moldu ? Et comment ce fait il que…

-Allons, Drago, arrêtes avec tes questions ! Lui coupa Harry en souriant et en tendant la main à l'ancien compagnon de dortoir de son mari. Et si on allait à l'intérieur pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement ?

Théodore sourit. Il serra la main tendu du brun tout en disant :

-Potter… Eh ben dis donc, vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Et moi qui pensais que vous allez vous entretuer !

- Potter-Malefoy, rectifia Harry. Nous somme marié.

-Ouah, Drago a réussit à t'attacher !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dis le blond en haussant un sourcil. Je suis un Malefoy et j'ai toujours le meilleur !

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois, dit Theodore en riant.

-Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je change ? Répliqua le blond.

-Tu as raison, il faut rester tel que l'on est. Mais bon, c'est beau tout ça mais j'ai du travail, moi.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Harry. Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

-Non, Potter. Je suis censé vous accueillir et m'en aller. Il y a du bois coupé derrière la maison mais avec la tempête qui se prépare, j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas assez.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Drago, on va s'en occuper.

-Ok, Mais… Dites-moi, vous n'êtes que deux ?... On m'avait dit que la réservation était pour un groupe.

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry. On est juste les premiers. Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

-Bien. Je suis rassuré. Ils doivent être arrivés avant la nuit car ils risquent d'être pris pas la tempête.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Lui redemanda Drago.

-J'aimerais bien mais j'ai réellement du boulot. Si tu veux je passerai dans la semaine, puisque vous êtes là jusque Samedi, c'est ça ?

-On serait vraiment ravi, lui dit Harry.

-On fait comme ça alors.

Sur ses paroles, Théodore les salua et entra dans sa voiture pour quitter le cottage.

Harry voulut alors parler mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers son mari, il le vit gravir les marches du chalet. Il soupira et décida de sortir les valises du coffre.

**OoooOoooO**

Harry sourit en découvrant le contenu du placard. Parfait. Quoi d'autre qu'une bonne bouteille de vin et des bougies pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

Il prit la bouteille et sortit de verre, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

-Je pense que l'on a commencé ces vacances sur un mau….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le salon était vide. Aucune trace de son mari.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais où est-il passé ? Il y a tout pour une ambiance romantique et nous somme seuls !

Il monta les escaliers énervé et se dirigea vers leur chambre où il trouva le blond allongé sur leur lit. Il soupira.

Drago s'était endormi en plein travail car il était entouré de son Parchevoc, de sa feuille de Parchemess et d'autres où on pouvait voir des croquis et des graphiques.

Harry s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de la tête de son mari pour l'observer.

Il caressa ses cheveux à la couleur caractéristique des Malefoy, son nez, sa bouche fine, son menton.

Oui, il l'aimait. Même s'il avait souvent envie de le frapper, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Mais malgré ce sentiment d'amour, il était à bout. Il le savait.

Cela faisait presque dix-huit ans qu'ils formaient un couple, neuf ans qu'ils étaient mariés et sept ans qu'ils étaient parents. Et même si Drago avait un sale caractère, jamais il ne lui avait semblé si distant. Non, si jamais rien ne se passait, leur couple allait se briser.

Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il allait tout faire pour sauver son ménage.

Le Parchevoc du blond se mit à sonner et le visage de Marcus apparut. Il soupira et prit le téléphone.

-Allô ? demanda t-il doucement.

-Drago ?

-Non, Marcus, c'est Harry.

-Ah, salut Harry. Tu peux me passer Drago, s'il te plaît?

-Non, Il s'est endormit…. Écoutes, Marcus, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne l'appelle plus de toute la semaine veux-tu ?

-… Quoi ? Mais Harry, il y a le lancement du dernier Parchevoc de la société dans deux semaines, on ne peut pas…

-Non ! Drago est en vacances ! Il n'a pas à travailler ! C'est moi qui te le demande ! Alors oublie-le, ok ?

-… Ok.

-Merci, Marcus… Alors, à la semaine prochaine ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Marcus raccrocha. Harry soupira. Il regarda son mari qui dormait toujours quand il entendit du bruit en bas. Il se leva et partie accueillir les nouveau venus.

Arrivé en bas, il trouva une Hermione radieuse, qui enlevait son manteau.

-Hé, Mione !

-Harry ! Tu es déjà là ! Comme ça va ?

-Bien et vous ? dit-il en s'adressant à Adrian.

-On a fait bon voyage, merci, répondit en souriant Adrian.

-Mais où est Drago ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

-Il s'est endormi. Il a trop travaillé et il est épuisé. Expliqua Harry.

- C'est ça, oui, répliqua Hermione. Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui le fatigues ! Je vais le rejoindre.

- Mais Mione ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ! C'est auprès de moi que tu dois rester !

-Et alors ? On est en vacances ! Drago n'a pas à dormir !

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et se dirigèrent au salon, tandis qu'Hermione partit rejoindre Drago.

-Alors, demanda Harry en s'installant dans le canapé, le voyage en train s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. On a eut de la chance. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de reculer les départs.

-Ah, oui. C'est sûrement ce qui est arrivé à Nev et Ginny. Ils ont prit l'avion et ils auraient dut être là avant nous. Il parait qu'il y a une tempête qui se prépare.

-Il y a de forte chance que ce soit la raison de leur retard.

- Bon dis-moi… Arrêtes de faire planer le suspense.

Adrian sourit. Il aimait bien Harry. Il avait commencé à le fréquenter lorsqu'il s'était mis en couple avec sa femme. Au début il avait peur de ne pas être accepté par la célèbre « bande de Héros de Guerre » mais il fut vite accepté par Harry et Ron avec qui il se sentait très proche aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, d'accord… Tu as gagné… J'ai eut le poste.

Il rigola quand son ami poussa un cri de joie.

-Mais c'est super ! s'écria Harry. Donc ça y est tu as ta propre boîte d'architecte ?

-Oui…

-C'est génial ! Sincèrement ! C'est trop cool ! Regarde-nous ! On disait tous que l'on se prélasserait et l'on se contenterait de vivre avec tout ce que la guerre nous a apporté ! Au lieu de ça, Ron et Blaise ont ouvert un restaurant où il faut plus de six mois de réservation pour avoir une table, Nev est devenu un grand botaniste, Ginny, une joueuse de Quidditch célèbre, Drago a ouvert sa boîte de communication avec ses Parchemess et Parchevocs, Hermione est une avocate renommée, moi un médicomage et toi un architecte que tout le monde s'arrache… On a rien a envier à nos ancêtres !

- Ça c'est vrai… répondit Adrian en souriant

-…On a réalisé tous nos rêves…

-… Ah bon ? Si je me souviens de ce que tu disais… Tu devrais avoir… Quatre enfants au moins maintenant, non ?

Harry soupira avant de dire :

-Pour ça, il faut demander à Drago…Mais tu peux parler toi ! Tu attends quoi pour av…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le visage d'Adrian s'était assombrit. Comment avait-il put oublier ?

-… Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix, je ne voulais pas parler de ça…

-Ne t'en fais pas… Et si on visitait la maison ? Demanda Adrian en se levant.

Harry sourit et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

**OoooOoooO**

En voyant le blond endormi, Hermione sourit. Harry avait raison. Drago avait dut s'assoupir en travaillant. Il fallait le réveiller.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se rapprocherait du Serpentard, elle ne l'aurait jamais crut. Mais c'était ce qui c'était passé. Même si Harry et Ron restaient ses meilleurs amis, elle pouvait rester des jours sans avoir de leurs nouvelles mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir avant d'avoir entendu la voix de Drago, Blaise et Neville. Non pas qu'elle les préférait à ses amis, mais elle se retrouvait en eux. Comme elle, ils préféraient mettre en avant leur vie professionnelle. Et même si Neville n'avait pas de siège à lui à proprement parler, il était aussi renommé que Severus Rogue dans son domaine.

Mais ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, c'était la relation qu'entretenaient Drago et Neville. Pour le blond, le brun était comme un frère pour lui et le protégeait beaucoup. Même s'il ne se voyait pas beaucoup, à cause de Ginny, ils pouvaient passer leur journée au Parchevoc à parler. Ce qui finissait par énerver leurs compagnons respectifs.

Même si Ginny disait que le blond faisait ça pour l'embêter, Hermione savait que Drago adorait Neville. Il lui confiait même son fil alors que tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy ne laisse sa progéniture à personne ! Il fallait toujours qu'Harry intervienne… Après tout Neville n'était pas leur nounou attitrée !

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Oui, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à le chatouiller au niveau du cou, ce qui réveilla le blond en sursaut.

Celui-ci la regarda avant de dire d'une voix rauque

-Mione… Tu sais que t'es chiante ?

-Oui et c'est pour ça que l'on est toujours ensemble !... Dis-moi c'est quoi ça ? Tu n'es pas censé être en vacances ?

-Oui, mais on sort le dernier Parchevoc dans deux semaines, et il y encore beaucoup de boulot…

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Et où est mon exemplaire ?

-Dans la boîte là-bas… Et ça c'est le mien, dit-il en montrant le Parchevoc blanc où sur le dos de la coque on pouvait voir un « M » majestueux avec des perles argentées qui brillaient.

-Il est magnifique… Dis moi, Dray, ce sont des diamants ?

-Bien sûr… J'ai toujours le meilleur… Cet exemplaire est la version VIP, avec les diamants et les autres accessibles aux petites bourses… Bien sûr il est personnalisable…

La femme sourit et partit ouvrir la boîte bleue ciel qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Elle y vit trois Parchevoc éteints.

-Le tien est le rouge, celui de Nev, gris, et celui de Blaise, noir… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hermione prit le sien et le retourna. Elle vit un « G » incrusté dans la coque.

-C'est de l'or ? demanda-t-elle bouche bée.

-Oui, pour toi et Blaise, expliqua Drago. Pour Neville j'ai utilisé des émeraudes… Il te plaît ?

-C'est magnifique ! Il faut que tu me dises tout ce qu'il peut faire…

-La grande nouveauté, c'est qu'il a une grande capacité de mémoire et qu'il peut s'utiliser sous l'eau.

-Sous l'eau ?

-Mmm… oui, on peut prendre des photos, filmer, parler et même envoyer des textos…

-… Tout ça sous l'eau ?mais c'est génial ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es si fatigué !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et puis je pense attaquer le marché moldu avec ça.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui. Je reconnais qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes mais ils n'ont pas notre intelligence. Et puis leur parchevoc à eux ne supporte pas l'eau, alors…

Hermione le regarda le sourire aux lèvres et lui dit en mimant un haut parleur :

-Attention, Moldus de la planète Terre ! Vous allez bientôt connaitre Drago Malefoy !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Hermione ? Laisse-moi un an, et mon nom sera aussi célèbre dans leur monde que l'est Potter dans le nôtre.

-Mais je n'en doute pas !

La jeune femme se mit à rire mais elle fut stoppée par des voix qui se disputaient en bas.

-Et voilà Blaise et sa belette, dit Drago. Par Merlin, pourquoi se disputent-ils encore !

-Viens on descend avant que ça dégénère !

Les deux amis descendirent et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du chalet où ils virent un Blaise en colère qui criait sur un Ron qui semblait être épuisé tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, disait-il, ferme cette porte, il fait un froid de canard !

-Et comment veux-tu que je ferme la porte puisque tu étais devant ? Franchement, tu abuses des fois ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

-Ce qui te retient de quoi ? Dit Blaise en le regardant les sourcils foncés. Vas-y parle, que l'on sache tous ce que monsieur a sur le cœur !

-Salut, tout les deux !

Harry, qui se trouvait au salon, s'était levé et s'était rapproché de son meilleur ami. Le rouquin, qui ne se préoccupait plus de son compagnon le prit dans ses bras en disant :

-Hé, vieux ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Tu as fais bon voyage ?

-Bien sûr qu'il a fait bon voyage, dit Blaise d'une vois sarcastique. Tu oublies qu'il était avec moi !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Adrian, qui s'était levé pour les saluer, et Harry se mirent à rire.

-Salut ! fit Hermione qui arrivait.

-Mione ! Dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras. Cet endroit est magnifique, même si j'aurais préféré quitter l'Angleterre et la neige pour du sable fin et des cocotiers sous le soleil !

-Zabini, dit Drago en l'enlaçant à son tour, ne commence pas. Si tu as froid, tu n'a qu'a mettre un triple pull !

-Ouais, ben en tout cas, non seulement il fait froid mais en plus j'ai soif ! Ron sers-moi un verre.

Le rouquin, qui se trouvait près de la table basse où se trouvait du Wisky-Pur-Feu dit :

-Encore ? On est encore en plein milieu de l'après-midi !

-Ah ouais ? Ben sers-moi un verre de lait comme tu le ferais pour Cherryl.

-Bon puisque vous êtes là, dit Hermione en souriant qui voulait éviter une autre dispute du couple, je vais m'occuper de la cuisine… Vous venez, Dray et Blaise ?

-Ouais, lui répondit Drago. Potter n'oublie pas d'aller couper le bois.

-On y va.

Tandis qu'Hermione quittait le salon en compagnie du blond et du noir, Adrian dit à Ron :

-Vous vous disputez toujours.

-Ouais, et c'est à cause de lui ! Il n'est pas prêt de changer !

-Vous n'êtes pas près de changer, Ron, rectifia Harry. Vous êtes un couple, et tu as aussi une part de responsabilité.

Ron le regarda et soupira. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison, mais franchement il avait envie de lancer des « Avada Kadevra » à son mari !

**OoooOoooO**

Dans la cuisine, Hermione coupait un poulet, tandis que Drago était assis sur un des tabourets à ses côtés et que Blaise s'était appuyé sur levier, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Bon, Blaisou, commença Drago, que se passe-t-il avec la Belette ?

-Oui c'est vrai ça, approuva Hermione, vous êtes à peine arrivé que vous vous disputez.

-On a déposé les gosses chez son ex juste avant de partir. Et on s'est disputé à cause d'elle. On s'est disputé à cause des gosses. Mais cela vient de cette folle de Lavande et de sa poitrine refaite ! Elle me rend complètement dingue !

-Je veux bien te croire, dit Drago en s'imaginant vivre avec un enfant qu'Harry aurait eut avec Ginny. Je suis bien content de ne pas vivre ça !

-Tu ne sais pas comme tu as de la chance, poursuivit Blaise. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de lui envoyer des Doloris à chaque fois que je la vois ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je déteste que les enfants aillent chez elle ! Avec tout ce qu'elle leur dit sur moi, je vais…

-Je comprends, Blaise, dit Hermione compatissante, mais n'oublie que c'est leur mère. Et puis as-tu demandé à Ron de voir ça avec elle ?

-Évidemment ! Et c'est à cause de ça que l'on à commencer à se disputer ! Et ce stupide roux m'a menti ! Il a dit qu'il lui avait parlé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

-Et comment en es-tu sûr ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil

- Parce que quand mon mari ment, il dit toujours « Fais-moi confiance ». C'est à chaque fois pareil !

-Et tu lui as parlé de ton envie d'enfant ? Demanda encore Drago en le regardant avaler son verre.

Le noir le regarda sévèrement en lui montrant Hermione de la tête, qui s'était figée un instant en entendant la question, mais le blond haussa les épaules et le força du regard à répondre.

-Blaise ? L'interrogea l'ancienne Gryffondor en le regardant enfin.

Blaise soupira et dit :

-Non…

-T'es un idiot, Blaise, lui asséna Drago. Tu attends quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'il regarde les seins siliconés de cette cruche de Lavande, fais-lui porter ton gosse à toi et tu verras qu'il te vénérera jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Drago !

-Quoi, Hermione ! J'ai raison ! Tu as vu comme ils se disputent pour des broutilles ?! Ils ont besoin de consolider leur couple !

Blaise posa son verre sur l'évier et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

-De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que Ron en veuille d'autre. Cheryl et Alexander le comblent, alors… Et puis déjà que je n'arrive pas à me séparer d'eux quand je les laisse chez leur putain de mère, imaginez comment ce sera avec mon môme à moi !

-Par tous les mages ! S'écria en rigolant Hermione, Il faudrait que Lavande déménage, sinon elle ne vivra pas longtemps !

Ils rigolèrent.

**OoooOoooO**

Dehors, sur le jardin enneigé devant le chalet, se trouvaient Harry et Ron. Le brun coupait le bois que lui tendait le rouquin.

-Alors, dit Harry, comment marche le restaurant ?

-Comme sur des roulettes !

-Et tu arrives à gérer ta vie de famille et le resto ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est moi le patron, fais-moi confiance !

Harry le regarda et rigola en disant :

-Oh, je te fais confiance, Ron, je te fais confiance.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, moi j'espérais que je verrai mon filleul

- Oui, je sais mais on a préféré…

Le brun regarda son ami qui avait perdu son sourire et soupira en disant :

-Ron, laisse-le à la maison, si vous devez vous engueulez comme ça…

-Oh, arrête ça, Blaise et moi, nous nous disputons depuis que l'on se connaît !

-Oui, mais, je remarque que c'est de pire en pire.

-Harry, c'est notre façon de nous aimer, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok, je jette l'éponge !

-Et puis entre nous, j'adore me disputer avec lui car les réconciliations sont… Miam !

Harry sourit tristement et dit le regard vide :

-Au moins tu te disputes avec Blaise. Moi de mon côté, je n'arrive même pas à avoir du temps avec Drago. Il travaille trop… Si tu savais.

-Et si tu lui en parlais ?

-Cela ne changera à rien ! Monsieur veut redorer le nom des Malefoy et veut conquérir le monde des moldus !

-Je t'avais dit que ton mari était un mégalo de sa personne !

-On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des mois, Ron !

-Tu blagues ?

-Non ! Il est tellement occupé avec sa purée d'entreprise qu'il nous oublie, Gabriel et moi ! S'écria Harry en fendant le bois énervé.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as tant voulu couper ce bois !

-J'en ai marre de le supplier de passer du temps avec nous !

-Je comprends, dit Ron en levant et en s'approchant, mais tu sais que t'acharner sur ce bois ne changera rien, n'est ce pas ?

-Que dois-je faire pour récupérer mon mari, Ron ?

-À part le faire quitter de son entreprise ? Rien. Et même s'il fait ça, tu auras d'autres problèmes car il te reprochera de le séquestrer.

Le rouquin vit son ami soupirer et retourner dans ses pensées. Il hésita un instant et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Heu… 'Ry… Tu aurais ta baguette pas hasard ?

Le brun le regarda surpris.

-Ron ! s'exclama t-il. Tu veux qu'Hermione me tue ? On est censé ne pas faire de magie !

-Je sais, je sais… mais je voulais que tu m'auscultes…

Devant l'air étonné du brun, il poursuivit :

-Je me sens nauséeux et j'ai mal à la poitrine…

-Tu es enceint ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Blaise va…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Et n'en parle surtout pas à Blaise ! Il ne vit que pour le restaurant, et je dois toujours me débrouiller pour que Lavande garde Cherryl et Alex.

-… Ron, tu m'expliques là, parce que je suis perdu…

Le brun regarda son ami baisser les yeux. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Tu ne l'as pas trompé, Ron, n'est ce pas ?

Le rouquin s'ébouriffa les cheveux et dit d'une voix embêtée :

-C'était dans une soirée… Blaise et moi on venait de se disputer encore à cause de Lavande… J'étais bourré, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait…

-Oh, Ron…

-Et je ne me souviens plus si je me suis protégé… Et comme j'ai les symptômes…

-Et c'était qui ?

-… Seamus.

Harry était sous le choc. Seamus comme dans Seamus Finnigan?

-Bordel, Ron !

-Oui, je sais…

-Non, tu ne sais rien ! Seamus est marié à Dean et…

-… Il se présente comme candidat pour être Ministre de la magie, je sais ! Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ?

-Dis- moi la vérité, tu n'étais pas si bourré, n'est ce pas ? Tu étais trop en colère contre Blaise pour réfléchir !

Devant le silence de son ami il dit calmement :

- Alors, dis-lui.

-Quoi ?

-Dis la vérité à Blaise, Ron.

-Tu veux ma mort ?

-Réfléchis ! Si tu es enceint, il saura que ce n'est pas de Lavande et comme l'enfant ne sera pas métisse, il saura que ce n'est pas de lui… Tu ne crois pas que sa colère sera justifiée ?

-Mais, Harry, on parle de Blaise, là !

-Non, écoute-moi : Tu as eu le courage de le tromper, alors ait ce même courage de lui dire la vérité.

-Ok.

Ron baissa les yeux tandis que le brun prit un autre morceau de bois. C'est à ce moment qu'Adrian les rejoignit et leur dit :

-Arrêtes de couper du bois, Harry. La réserve à l'intérieur est pleine.

-Peut être, mais est-ce que cela va nous suffire avec la tempête qui arrive ? lui demanda le brun.

-Oui, je pense.

-Dites, les gars, qui est-ce qui qui arrive ? leur demanda Ron.

Ils regardèrent un taxi jaune qui s'était arrêté devant le chalet et virent une femme rousse en sortir.

-C'est Ginny, dit Andrian. Toujours aussi belle. Comment peut-on être aussi féminine et être joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch ?

Harry regarda la sœur de son ami remettre son sac à main sur son épaule tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle était vêtu d'un manteau beige qui lui arrivait à la taille, ses longues jambes étaient protégées du froid par un pantalon noir moulant qui faisait ressortir ses belles fesses, et une paire de bottes. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne va pas faire d'histoire, dit-il.

-C'est peut-être Ginny, mais ce n'est pas Neville qui l'accompagne, déclara Ron en voyant la personne qui accompagnait sa sœur.

- Par Merlin, mais c'est Olivier Dubois ? S'exclama Adrian.

Harry regarda le couple qui s'avançait vers eux. Mais où était Neville ? Par Merlin, les histoires commençaient alors que la semaine venait à peine de débuter !

* * *

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
